The present invention is in the technical field of jewelry. More particularly it relates to jewelry which utilizes ornamented interchangeable components held by magnetic attraction to a base element.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,764 issued Jul. 3, 1956 discloses an earring which utilizes interchangeable ornaments via fixture of flat magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,944 issued Apr. 3, 1990 discloses a jewelry article comprising a base element which supports an ornamented substrate element thereon by magnetic attraction, both the base element and substrate element having magnetically attractable properties and at least one of them having the properties of a permanent magnet, whereby the substrate element is interchangeable with other like elements bearing different ornamentation.